


Demon Service?

by roosterica



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Demon Deals, Demon!Hwanwoong, Guardian Angels, M/M, angel!geonhak, help stressed geonhak, i can't write long stuff, mention of seoho's cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roosterica/pseuds/roosterica
Summary: Angel!Geonhak went out to do errands for Dongju but while he's gone Dongju asked a simple favor to Demon!Hwanwoong.
Relationships: Son Dongju | Xion & Yeo Hwanwoong, Son Dongju | Xion/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	Demon Service?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic from an idea that I have for a while already. I just thought it would be cute since Hwanwoong has the perfect height for dongju to hug hence they hug at least 5x a day... Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Got the mobile demon service prompt for daily hugs from Kayla!! twt @parallaxmins)

Baby Dongju is _definitely_ blessed. He was born under a warm supportive family alongside his a fraternal twin. His guardian angel used to major in early childhood education which greatly helped shape Dongju’s values and morals. On top of that, Dongju has the ability see and interact with his guardian angel. Whether this is a blessing or not is still in question, especially since Dongju injects stress to the poor angel often.

“Hak, I’m hungry.” Dongju whines.

“You have lots of snacks in your cupboard.” The angel replies. The name of the guardian angel is Geonhak. “Go open one.”

“I want sweets,” Dongju rolls to the end of his bed to nag at Geonhak who is currently lying on the floor. “Instant noodles are salty.”

“I don’t see how that has anything to do with me.”

Geonhak rolls away to distance himself from Dongju, but unfortunately Dongju is quick and smart. As Geonhak tries to roll away, Dongju gently took one of Geonhak’s wings and plucked one of its feathers, making the angel cry out from pain.

“What was that one for??” The angel flaps his wings away from the human’s hold, brows furrowed as he turns his head towards the human.

“Buy something for me.” Dongju tugs on the angel’s shirt. “ _Please_?”

Geonhak, the poor angel knows that Dongju would do all sorts of crazy to make him do whatever he wants. You see, this is where the stress comes from. Dongju can act like a little devil, which makes Geonhak thought maybe God is testing his patience through Dongju.

“If you want me to run errands for you at least rent an apartment somewhere near the supermarket,” Geonhak complains. “The nearest one takes 30 minutes by foot.”

“Can’t you use those fancy wings of yours? Put them into good use.”

“Not after you plucked a feather out of it??” Geonhak approaches the front door. “Don’t do anything crazy while I’m gone.”

“Yes, _mom_.”

* * *

_Bzz_.

Hwanwoong’s phone vibrated.

Being a demon in the 21st century is quite a job. Unlike the old times when people do things manually, people nowadays use shining blocks they call “smartphones” to do almost everything. Writing letters turned into _chatting_. People no longer draw to picture the moment, they now have an invention called _cameras_. This magical shining block can do everything for the human race, it seems.

This change also influenced human’s beliefs, highlighted with the way people turn less religious and be more individualistic. Some does not even believe in the existence demons anymore, which resulted into the sad graph of decreasing demand in demon services.

The demons, of course, had to think creative and adapt to this rapid change. With that in mind, the demons programmed a mobile app named _Demon Service_ , which is corny, but since the higher ups are the one to decide on it, younger demons had no say for it.

“Is that a DS notification?” A voice pops behind the sofa Hwanwoong is slouching on. Because the name is horribly uncreative, the younger demons decided to shorten it as DS.

“I think so, yeah.”

“Damn you’re _booked_.”

Despite being a young baby demon, Hwanwoong is fortunately a skilled demon. He never got reviews below 4 stars on his demon profile, which resulted in him being one of the top rated demons on the app.

“Are you not?” Hwanwoong sits straight and look at his roommate, who is currently making food experiments with their microwave.

“Not really,” The roommate answers. “My previous case is still on process I paused my service until that one is done.”

“Ah right that job~” Hwanwoong chirps. “The Seoho had to ruin a rival company down to ruins~”

Well, people are still sad and horrible. At least that means more job opportunity for the demons.

“Anyways are you not going to your customer?” Seoho asks without taking his eyes off of his stuff. “The only reason you get 4 stars is because you can be... Very slow.”

“I think you should shut up.”

* * *

What Geonhak does not know is the fact that before Dongju whined, he found an application named _Demon Service_ on the app store. The app said, “Ask for anything through Demon Service! Real demons will arrive by your doorstep in a matter of minutes after your order! You can plan and negotiate with the demon of your choice then!” Just in case that’s not obvious, Dongju wasn’t really hungry. He wanted to see if an actual demon would come, but he can’t possibly do it right in front of his guardian angel’s face. Although Dongju can be an absolute brat, he knows basic decency.

 _Knock knock_.

 _Dang the demon is quite fast._ Dongju thinks to himself 10 minutes has barely passed since Geonhak went out.

“Whoa.” Dongju says unconsciously upon the sight of his demon. The demon is a little bit short, his hair is light, and his eyes are decorated with with cute double eyebags.

“Is this... Uh...” The demon checks his phone. “Son Dongju’s residence?”

“Wow.” Dongju is still agape. “The app is not a scam.”

"..."

"..."

“So, will you let me in or not?”

Hwanwoong enters the human’s apartment. It’s decent, not too small and not too big for a single person to live in. The space is cute, actually. The room has enough sunlight, the walls are decorated with family photos, and there are several stuff toys sitting on the couch. This actually makes the demon intrigued, what request would such an innocent bright boy ask from him.

“So... Regarding the service, what do you want me to do?” Hwanwoong asks after admiring the space.

“Service?” Dongju looks up in confusion as he sits on his couch, holding one of his stuffed toys.

“Yeah, that’s why you called me, right?”

“Ah right. Demon _Service_.” Dongju talks to himself. “I haven’t thought about it yet, actually.”

“You haven’t thought about it?” _Come on Hwanwoong act professional._ “Let’s see. Who you want to target, then?”

“Target? I don’t target people.” Well, he targets a certain angel. “What do people usually request to demons, anyways?”

“Oh, a lot of things.” Hwanwoong rests his body on the wall, facing him. “Some of my bigger requests can get messy, but since you don’t have any targets some easy examples would be making you rich, gain eternal health, and an ideal body, if you wish?”

“You can do that?” Dongju squints, eyeing the demon in front of him suspiciously.

“Those are easy, it does not take a lot of time to work on too.”

“Wow you’re really a demon aren’t you.”

“Which one is it?”

“None.”

Pause.

“So.... What do you need me for, then?” It's now Hwanwoong's turn to squint.

Dongju mulls over it for a bit.

"Actually."

"Yes?"

“I’d love daily hugs.”

 _What_.

Hwanwoong blinks. And mentally scratches his head.

“Hugs?” The demon repeats.

“Yeah, come here everyday and give me hugs. It’s not that hard to do.”

The demon just can’t compute this. Out of all the things he could do. Out of all the things a demon could grant in a snap of finger. This human in front of him wants _A Hug_. Once a day.

“Well?” Dongju tilts his head.

“I can. Do that, I guess?” He is still in disbelief. “But like. That’s it?”

“Yeah. I like hugs.” Dongju lets a small laugh. “My guardian angel is too bulked up it feels like hugging a fridge. You on the other hand, you look like you have the perfect height for hugs.”

 _Come again_ –

“Actually I want to try it out now.” Dongju stands up, approaching the demon with open arms.

_Hwanwoong panics_.


End file.
